degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Something's Got to Give/@comment-24986209-20141223162759/@comment-25598148-20141223172434
There are so many things wrong with this song, no joke. This song is horrible with the way it skinny shames and glorifies being big. And this isn't even the only example of that. Anaconda also says "fuck the skinny bitches" which granted, Nicki is only big in the breast and ass areas and she's pretty fit otherwise but it's pretty unneeded for lyrics like that. Though I love her, can't expect more from Nicki herself. But back to Meghan - the skinny shaming & fat-glorification is so blanant, I don't see how it's deniable, but that's just my stance on it... It's totally not a one-sided thing and no one can say that it is. Being curvy is not a universally shamed thing. Yeah, people compare it to petite and say being curvy is "an excuse for being fat". But people still hate on being petite/skinny because it lacks the "dimension" or something that being curvy is. You shouldn't call someone fat yeah, but you shouldn't call them "skinny bitches", either. It's a two way street bruh. And people are commonly ignorant about this because there's a misconception that you can't be petite AND curvy. Personally, I fit into both curvy-skinny jeans & petite-skinny jeans, of course that isn't true for everyone but curvy does not mean fat, nor does petite mean skinny per se. All this means is that yeah maybe "skinny shamed" can be ignored because being skinny is glorified in media the way with photoshop and most model's figures...but skinny shaming shouldn't be ignored, an that part of the song is very ... hypocritical, the way she criticizes media for using photoshop and stuff - glorifying skinny-ness, while she is also glorifying being bigger. Now I don't need to be told the struggles that bigger people face and all - I'm well aware of that, I spent a good time of growing up (probably up into middle school) overweight and bullying over those years pushed me to eating disorders that pushed me to the point where 1 or 2 years ago I think I was underweight for my demographic (age~height) - I'm probably about average now. But, the point is, no one can tell me nothing about how "skinny shaming is justified because fat people have it worse" because they don't know jack shit about what gets skinny people to where they are - skinny. Maybe it's natural, maybe they work out, it could be a condition/disorder that puts a lot of strain on them and I don't want to trigger anyone so I'd never go into detail but if you don't know the struggle, none of these people saying it's okay to skinny shame should be saying it, no matter how "easy" you think said people may have it, they quite frankly don't know shit at the end of the day, and they shouldn't try to. And to justify how I think this song is glorifying being bigger in case ppl don't get it - she says somethings about how her momma tells her she should be proud because boys like more booty implying that boys like bigger girls, anyway, so it's like ... stay that way. Fact of the matter is, you shouldn't try to be or want to be skinny or fat. I mean -- you shouldn't try to change yourself to be bigger or smaller (of course there are exception if you're starving or binging) in regards to being healthy - THAT'S what matters, not specifically being big or smal.... That line I am referencing her, just does that, glorifies being bigger... in the same token at which she criticizes in the song how media glorifies being skinny by photoshop and magazines & etc. It's honestly NO different. And contrary to popular belief I suppose, the "skinny bitches" is not the only line in which she skinny shames, let's leave that as exhibit a), exhibit b) the line with the mom basically saying boys don't like skinny girls - as I referenced in last paragraph c) "i won't be no stick figure silicone barbie doll". Now think about this one, yes this line can be tossed aside and disregarded in this subject because it could be comprhended as just meaning she's real and will be taken as her real self. But a barbie doll...really? REALLY? I mean ... barbie dolls are the staple figure for models/skinny girls. Cite, the famous poem by Marge Piercy titled "Barbie Doll" about a girl who experiences her metaphorical death because she lost herself because someone called her fat, (though she was athletic, dexterity, and was presumably fit) she was no "barbie doll" I suppose, she wasn't skinny enough, basically...because she saw it as everyone thought she was fat. She could of used any metaphor to represent how she's real but if she ain't skinny shaming, "barbie doll" is 100% the wrong one to use. It's debatable, sure, but it's not something that just you can't say it ISN'T shaming, lbr. And the "just kidding" part, please...This doesn't even need to be addressed honestly. It doesn't make it okay.... that's the same thing as calling someone fat and saying "haha just kidding". It isn't okay jesus christ. Theres so much more i could explain on how this line and how people defend it makes me angry but I'm getting tired of typing. (sorry if this was aggressive this song just makes me angry And I'll just say for the last thing: If you love this song, and you think it's amazing and empowers you, or makes you feel great -- well, that's great. Good for you (no sarcasm/shade at all) Really. I mean, it's amazing if you can find a song that does that for you. I don't really care, I just simply would disagree with anyone who sees it that way because I just simply see and interpret it was differently. Songs are a way of expression, people have to learn that there shouldn't be one set way to interpret and see a song, different people bring different things out of the same song, that's okay. (for example - interpreting this as body-positive is not wrong, nor is it wrong that i interpret as the opposite. it's only my perspective which is neither wrong nor the truth) I just wish there was a song that was truly body-positive. A song that brought pride/pick-me-up to one figure, without shaming another figure. This is not something I think we have in this song.